


Давай начнем с начала

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Взвесив все варианты, он всё же решил обратиться за помощью к Ньюту.





	Давай начнем с начала

**Author's Note:**

> пост-ФТ2, возможный ООС, авторские хэдканоны.

В квартиру кто-то проник.

Ньют понял это, только переступив порог и закрыв за собой дверь. Было темно и будто бы тихо, но он слышал чьё-то дыхание — или движение, колеблющее воздух. Ньют поставил чемодан — в отсутствие Банти он всегда брал чемодан с собой — и вытащил палочку, медленно сделал шаг.

Щёлкнула лампа, зажёгся свет. В комнате, на диване, наполовину заваленном книгами и рукописями, сидел Криденс. Смотрел выжидающе, мрачно. Непохож на морок.

— Здравствуй. — Голос был скрипучий, неровный — в точности такой, каким Ньют его запомнил. Кажется, настоящий.

Ньют опустил палочку. Бегло осмотрелся, отмечая, что все вещи в порядке, и снова взглянул на Криденса. Волосы немного отросли, одет прилично, чисто выбрит — не похоже, что его держали в подвале или что ему пришлось удирать впопыхах.

— Рад тебя видеть.

— Неужели? — Криденс чуть скривился.

Ньют спокойно выдержал взгляд.

— Да. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Сносно. — Криденс немного расслабился; пожал плечами, откидываясь назад и неопределённо поглядывая по сторонам. — Видимо, я всё же не умираю.

— Похоже на то. — Ньют размотал шарф, вместе с пальто бросил его на вешалку. — Это хорошо.

Он прошёл в комнату, прислушиваясь. Внизу тоже было тихо, только ворчала левкрота и едва слышно звенели сокровища нюхлей — значит, Банти действительно нет, а животные ничем не встревожены. Окна были плотно закрыты.

— Как ты сюда попал?

— Легко. Маглоотталкивающие чары на меня не действуют, а защита здесь слабовата. Против мощного всплеска магии не держится. — Криденс едва заметно усмехнулся. — Меня никто не видел, если тебя это интересует.

— На самом деле меня больше интересует, почему ты пришёл именно ко мне. — Ньют повернул голову и посмотрел на него прямо, невольно прищурившись — привычка, которую перенял у брата. — Или мне следует спросить — зачем?

Он понял намёк без пояснений.

— Я здесь один. И по собственной воле.

— Тогда почему?..

— По той же причине, по которой делал всё остальное. — Криденс снова пожал плечами и поднялся. — Мне нужна помощь, и мне больше не к кому пойти. Я искал ответы, но вместо этого мне дали историю — довольно убедительную, насколько я могу судить после знакомства с волшебным миром. Возможно, кое в чём даже слишком убедительную. А моя уверенность в том, что я долго не проживу, была другим выгоднее, чем правда — особенно пока я был слишком занят этой мыслью и не задумывался над остальным. Ещё я хотел избавиться от... от своей болезни — но, кажется, она мне уже не мешает. Наоборот, оказалось, что обскур может быть очень полезен... за неимением лучшего. Похоже, колдовать обычными способами я просто не могу. Все попытки научиться оказались напрасны.

— Тебя учили обычному колдовству?

— Да. — Криденс вытащил из рукава палочку с массивной рукоятью и протянул её Ньюту. — Но всё, что я могу — направить с её помощью чистую магию. Превращения и разные трюки мне не даются.

Ньют внимательно осмотрел палочку. Настоящая, вне всяких сомнений. Тёплое дерево чуть кольнуло пальцы, когда он на пробу сделал пасс. Специалист по изготовлению мог бы многое рассказать и о ней, и о характере владельца (прежнего владельца? На рукояти виднелись потёртости, палочку явно использовали не меньше десятка лет), но для Ньюта принципиальное значение имел лишь факт, что ею можно работать.

— Кроме того, тебя найти было очень просто, — добавил вдруг Криденс.

— Почему это?

Смешок.

— Ты знаменитость. В своём роде. Я подумал — ты уже предлагал помощь, не откажешь и теперь. Хочу убедиться, что мои предположения верны. И хоть что-то о себе прояснить до конца. — Криденс забрал палочку и, спрятав её, скрестил руки на груди. — Ты ещё занимаешься этим вопросом? Ведёшь исследование обскуров?

— Теоретические изыскания веду, — согласился Ньют. — В Европе такие случаи давно не всплывали.

Криденс молча ждал. Он уже не выглядел таким потерянным, как раньше, но держался по-прежнему напряжённо — настороженно. Ньют подавил вздох — знал же, к кому прийти, безошибочно выбрал того, кто действительно не откажет и не попытается навредить; неловко улыбнулся — и почти ощутил, как Криденс успокаивается.

— Так ты мне поможешь? Я могу остаться?

Ньют не стал прятать усмешку. Протянул руку, медленно, проверяя — нет, не отстранился, — и осторожно тронул Криденса за плечо.

— Да. Конечно — да.


End file.
